


The Way Two Hearts Meet (Out of the Slumbers of My Head)

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, inspired by rumors and the 4x02 description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Or, in which two (not quite) strangers have their first encounter.





	The Way Two Hearts Meet (Out of the Slumbers of My Head)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Two Way Street by Kimbra

Something’s wrong.

She’s not supposed to be here (the Legion is already spread thin enough in the future) - but then again, neither is he. It’s already a risk for Querl himself to be out in the open like this, away from the safety of the DEO… especially when he’s seen what the worst of humanity look like. But he can handle himself, and it’s never been his first instinct to back down from a challenge. If he can overcome it, or confront it intellectually, he will. Which is what he prepares to do, if he’s assaulted again.

But then, he sees _her._

His… friend would be a loose term, but they work together on a regular basis. Or they work around one another, more accurately. She, with her oneiromancy asserting that the future is fixed and certain… and he with his belief that there’s nothing that cannot be changed.

She’s mostly been proven right, over the course of the past missions they’ve collaborated on. Which, perhaps, is why she’s there, in the present day- maybe she’s traveled to the past to offer assistance, interpret the future for Kara and help her succeed.

As Kara always does.

As she should.

Or perhaps she’s there to take him home? He expected it would take longer than this for Brainiac to be defeated, and the cure for the AI plague to be distributed. Then again, time travel was a complicated thing- maybe it had been four months since he’d left the thirty-first century, or it could have been four years. He had no idea.

That possibility was less likely, however, as he didn’t sense the Legion cruiser in the vicinity of the city, and if anyone were to arrive to take him home, it would be Winslow. But he, and the cruiser, could have been at the DEO.

He didn’t know- he didn’t like not knowing, but it was still a possibility worth considering.

She looks up then, locking eyes with him from where she’s sitting on the bus.

Then, not entirely surprisingly, she moves to sit down beside him.

“You were staring at me.” She says. “Is there a _problem_?”

Her voice is sharp, familiar, and Querl, on instinct, begins to smile as he hears it. But she’s staring at him now, her left eyebrow rising, and he returns to a neutral expression.

“No, of course not.” He says. “You’re… you just remind me of someone I know.”

 _Nura_ , he adds, in his mind. But the chances are low that she has that name, as someone currently passing for human- even though he knows at least one person in a similar situation, who’s kept her given first name.

“Nura?” she asks.

_Sprock._

“My friend.” He says. “The one who looks like you. I apologize.”

She nods. “Apology accepted.” She answers. “And, for the record, my name is Nia. Nia Nal.”

“A good name.” he says, smiling at her genuinely. She returns it, and he’s put at ease.

Perhaps, if he sees this woman again, he’ll be on even better terms than he was with Nura.

“So, what’s yours?”

Querl stares at her, nervous once more. His mind races, as he tries to think of something- he can’t use Brainiac 5, as she may associate it with his ancestors. He can’t use Querl, as that’s obviously alien, and he has no idea whether she knows of her own alien heritage at this point. So he has to find something human…but nothing’s coming to mind.

There are simply too many choices, he thinks, as he goes through an index of names in his mind, organized by origin and meaning, trying to fit together one that makes sense for his image inducer form. He wishes that he could have prepared this earlier, as Alex and Kara both suggested. But wishes cannot change the past, and what he should be focusing on is the present.

“Brian.” He finally says, his throat dry. “Brian Richards.”

“I see.” She answers, as the bus pulls up to her stop, and he cranes his neck up to see the Catco logo on the building. “See ya, Brian.”

“Farewell, N-Nia.” He says, as she gets up, leaving the bus. His eyes don’t once leave her departing figure, although they’re focused strictly above the waist.

He may not get along the best with Nura, the heroine he now knows to be this woman’s descendant. But perhaps, with Nia herself, he has a chance to be her friend.

Then again, that depends on him seeing her again, and he doubts that will happen.

He settles back in his seat, as the bus moves on.

~

In Nia’s second week of working at Catco, the last thing she expects is to see him- the man she’s been having dreams about for months.

She doesn’t know how she feels about him, so there’s no way she’d say he’s the literal man of her dreams. She just keeps _seeing_ him.

He looks like a normal guy, sometimes. Wearing all black, mostly, and she has some suggestions to improve his wardrobe if she ever sees him again- which, according to her dreams, she will- but…

Other times, he looks different. His image flickers, and she sees someone entirely different- but she knows they’re the same.

And as she looks at the man who calls himself Brian, she imagines what he’d look like with blue skin, overlaying those images in her head…and knows he’ll eventually tell her that his name is Querl.

The name sounds a little _Harry Potter_ , and she almost has trouble believing him, if not for the hypocrisy of that given her own name.

But she’s inclined to do so, and even as she’s questioning him for staring at her, she knows he’s to be trusted.

She just doesn’t know how to tell him that, or anything, for that matter.

All she can do at this point is trust her dreams, and hope that it won’t be too long before she sees him again.


End file.
